


Can't Think of An Actual Title

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Little!Patrick, M/M, caregiver!Pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is having trouble regressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Think of An Actual Title

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't that great.

Patrick usually slips into a headspace when they're on the tour bus, but sometimes he won't. It's obviously more relaxing for him to, but if he feels uncomfortable or unsafe he just won't. As a rule of their relationship, Patrick is always supposed to tell Pete if he feels like he's slipping. But Patrick hasn't come to Pete in weeks, and hasn't fallen into his little headspace in nearly a month. Each day, Patrick looks more and more exhausted, bags under his eyes and his pale skin taking on an even paler color. Pete's starting to worry.

"Patrick, why haven't you been little in almost a month?" Pete asks the next night, because Patrick's fainted twice that day and he's extremely worried. Patrick looks at him with exhausted eyes, his body trembling from lack of relaxation and rest. 

"I- I can't, Pete. I keep trying and trying to get comfortable enough to regress, but I can't." Patrick admits, reaching out his arms. Pete sinks next to him on the bunk and wraps arms around him, though his heart is pounding. Why can't Patrick slip into his headspace?

"Why not?" Pete asks softly, brushing away a stray lock of hair from his face. Patrick leans into his touch, letting out a small sigh.

"I don't- I don't know. There's like a buzzing? A buzzing in my ears? It's hard to sleep and for some reason I can't regress." Patrick manages to get out, "Pete, please help me. I'm so, so tired." Patrick pleads softly, eyes drooping.

Pete holds him close, watching frustrated tears begin to roll down his cheeks. Pete doesn't know what to say, so he rubs his back soothingly. "A buzzing?" He asks, and Patrick nods. "I think you're just overworked, 'Trick. Being little is supposed to relax you, and you've been working so hard the past few weeks." Pete says his mind, kissing his temple. Patrick lets out a shuddering cry, and Pete coos softly. 

Eventually his stiff and rigid body uncurls, and he's looking up at Pete with sad eyes. "Maybe I could read you a story and you can try to regress?" Pete asks, and Patrick nods slowly. Pete brings one up on his phone, one of his favorites, and begins to read. Patrick's eyes light up slightly, and Pete continues the rubbing of his shoulders. When's he done, he curls next to Patrick, stroking his hair.

"Feel much better, Daddy." Patrick murmurs a few minutes later, and his thumb pushes against his lower lip. Pete sighs in relief, and then is slightly alarmed when Patrick speaks again, because he's slipping much too fast for it to be normal. He sounds littler than normal, adopting an almost baby like tone of voice. "Want paci." Patrick asks, and Pete's eyes widen. He's actually not speaking in complete sentences now, but he realizes that it's just because he hasn't regressed in so long. Pete suddenly feels guilty. Maybe Patrick was waiting for Pete to come to him and help him into his headspace.

Pete kisses his forehead again and pulls out the duffle bag under the bunk, digging around until he finds Patrick's favorite pacifier. He feeds it to Patrick, who sucks into his mouth and instantly begins to work on it. "'Hanks D'dy." Patrick mumbles, eyes closing. Pete curls next to him and rubs his back, until he feels the soft and even breathing that signifies his baby is asleep. 

He allows himself to fall asleep too, relieved that he's helped his baby.


End file.
